A Love that Trancends Time
by Lady Taiyoukai
Summary: My name is Alexandra Marie Hargreaves. This is the story of how I traveled through time and fell in love with a Ninja named Sasuke, and how our love trancended through time.
1. Crazy Madman

I woke up as the screaming of my alarm clock ringed in my ears. I groaned as I searched the night stand next to my bed for the annoying clock. I found it, and not feeling awake enough, gently pressed the snooze button. I sighed and snuggled into my feathery pillow. **_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _**I growled as I once again pressed the snooze button, and dug my face deeper into my pillow. **_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _**That alarm clock was getting on my last nerve. And sat up, roughly grabbed the alarm clock, and through it off the balcony in my room. "You should have shut up!" I yelled at it. The alarm clock I threw wizzed past a young lady's head, and crashed into a tree not too far away from her. I could hear it's beeping die. The lady that the alarm clock passed look up at me. She gave me a strange look, then quickly walked away. I scowled at the broken alarm clock that lay under a tree across the street from my mansion, then walked back to my bed and set my head on the pillow. I sighed as comfort filled me, and my mind started to drift back to sleep, when..."ALEXANDRA MARIE HARGREAVES!" I heard. I moaned in displeasure. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!" I shouted back at my brother. He made a surprised look. "Watch your mouth, young lady!" he shouted back.

Update: My brother is THE Earl Cain Hargreaves. He thinks he's SO bad. Just because he's some kind of hunk, and he solves mysteries, and he's smart, and cool, and--WAIT! I'm giving him credit! Hehehe...I'm so nice. But yeah, that's my brother. And I HATE him! He's always trying to protect me. After I came to live with him two months ago, and after his step sister Mary Weather died from illness, he's always been telling me what to do. It's SO annoying! And just because I'm twelve doesn't mean I can't cuss.Uh, I got off topic, didn't I? Oopsy! Hehehehe...Oh, the story. Right!

As I dropped my head back into my pillow, he walked over and grabbed my arm. "Get up, now! You're going to make me late!" I lifted my head and gave him a death glare. "You better let go of my arm before I beat the shit out of you!" I screamed at him. "I SAID STOP CUSSING! NOW GET UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" he seemed to be getting mad...hehehe...I'm good at that. I grinned evily. "You can't make me do anything." I said plainly. "Oh, yeah? We'll see about that." he grabbed me around the waist, picked me up, and through me over his shouder. "PUT ME DOWN, YOU JACKASS!" He pinched my leg really hard. "THAT HURT, IDIOT!" He laughed. "I told you to watch your mouth! Keep cussing, and it'll hurt worse." I struggled to make him let go of me, but it didn't work. "LET ME GO!" I whined like a puppy. He dropped me into his arms where he was holding me bridal style. I started to cry when he looked at me, but it was just a fake cry. I'm good at acting. He twisted his face up, like he was thinking of doing something about the crying, and I put my arms around his neck. "Lemme down!" I cried. He just grabbed something out of my droors and walked out of my room, still carrying me.

I started crying like a baby, my tears becoming real. "I want down! Lemme down!" I whined like a child. "Hush up!" he snapped. I quieted down, because I knew he had something to say. "If I don't get you dressed and bathed now, we'll be late for that important meeting at the Cortette's mansion!" I sniffed up my tears. "But why do I have to go?" I wiped my face. "Because, they specifically ordered I bring you!" I twisted my face up. "WHY?" I blurted. "I don't know. But if they want you to come, then you're coming!" he set me into the bathtub in the master bathroom of the mansion. "Now, take a bath. I'll go and get you some towels, alright? Just please, wash up GOOD this time, and try to make it quick. I'll be back in a minute with your towels." he turned to leave. "Oh, and use SOAP this time!" I groaned. "Okay." I rolled my eyes. He walked out of the bathroom, and I stripped from my clothes, and ran the bath water.

_Geez, why does he have to be so protective and forceful? I mean, I can take care of myself! _I thought angrily to myself.

After I gathered the toiletries I wanted to use, and the stuff my brother was making me use, the water had filled the tub three fourths of the way up. I let my long black hair fall to my thighs, so I could wash it. Then I turned the water off, set the toiletries next to the tub, and got in. The water was so relaxing, and as soon as I felt complete bliss, guess who walked in? Just guess? Yep. My brother. I don't mind him coming into the bathroom while I'm taking a bath, it's just the fact he's rude enough not to knock! I could have been standing there naked, for all he knows! "You could knock once in awhile, you know." I said to him, keeping my eyes closed to keep the pleasure of the relaxing bath in. "There's no time! Hurry and wash yourself right now. We need to get you dried off." I looked at him and sighed. He stood there while I quickly washed my hair and myself. I rinsed myself off, and opened the drain so the water could drain out. Cain handed me a towel and I stood up and rapped it around me. He immediately grabbed me and took me to his room, where he had a beautiful poofy dress set out for me. I'm not the poofy dress kind of person, but it would make me look nice, and if I tried one of my 'escape-in-my-towel' tactics, gaurds would be waiting for my escape. Beleive me, I would know. I sighed and put on some underwear and slipped on my dress under the watchful eye of my brother.

He quickly brushed my hair, and dragged me to a coach. He opened the door and motioned for me to get in. I rolled my eyes and SLOWLY got in. He pushed me in and got in himself. He PUSHED me! How rude! That's just like him. He wants to protect me, but acts all rude! He is SO mean! I never did ANYTHING to him to deserve this! Well, there was this one time I put glue in his shampoo when I was five...but I was getting him back for something! Okay, so he didn't do anything to deserve that...oopsy! My bad! hehehe...Oh, the story.

We rode for about thirty minutes when we came across a mansion a little smaller than my own. It had a beautiful garden with many flowers and a couple of trees, and a fountain in the middle at the front. The coach rode up the curved driveway and stopped right in front of the large double doors that led inside. I opened the door, and Cain shoved me out. I made a disgusted growl as I picked up the front of my dress and stomped up to the door.

_God, he's so rude! _I thought.

Earl strode up beside me and knocked on the door. It immediatly opened and a butler motioned us in. He politely asked us to follow him to the dining room for the meeting. We went down a hall to the left of the entrance room, and about halfway down the hall, we took a right, then a left, and another right. We finally came to a large room with a big table that could seat thirty guests. There was a man, who was obviously Mr. Cortette. "Ah, welcome." he smiled. Please, come sit down." and motioned for us to go sit down next to him, and so we did.

"I bet you're wondering why I asked you two here today." he said heartily. We both nodded. "Well, as you know, I have been working on an experiment that can send people through time and space. I have finally perfected it, and I need a test subject. A person to go and then come back and tell me what they saw." Cain jumped in. "And you want us to help find a test subject. Right?" laughed. He motioned for us to follow him, and we did. We folloed him for less than thirty seconds when we walked into a room with a great machine. It had a large door, that led into a room half the size of an elavator. In other words, it was about my size. Or big enough to fit me inside. There were many tables that had alot of nobs and buttons, and tubes ran from the main compartment of the machine, to another compartment above it. He grabbed both mine and Cain's arm and pulled us forward to the open compartment. "Not exactly." Mr. Cortette said, meaning to continue the conversation we started in the dining room.

He left us standing there ads he went to one of the panels and turned some nobs and pressed some buttons. The machine came to life, making terrible noises and sounds, and putting off a show of lights. He walked back over to us as a timer popped up above the door of the compartment. 20 second and counting.

"It was more along the lines of having my trusted friend's little sister going for me." he said with an evil grin.

15 seconds.

He put a hand on Cain's shoulder, while I stared at the timer.

10 seconds.

"I hope you don't mind, Cain." he said laughing.

5 seconds.

He roughly grabbed my collar and shoved me into the small compartment. "Cain, help!" I cried. "ALEXANDRA!"

0 seconds.

I screamed from inside the compartment as a purple light filled it and my mind went blank.


	2. What's going on?

I groaned as I achily sat up. It felt like I had run into a wall. No, wait! Make that hit by a truck. My head HURT. "uhn...where am I...?" I asked myself groggily. I looked around, everything blurry. After a few seconds, my sight came back. I gave a big sigh of releif, like, well, I just releived myself. I laughed when I thought that. That's funny! Hehehehe...I'm such a comedian! Oh, I got off topic again, didn't I? Sorry!

"I think I heard something over there!" I heard someone call a couple of feet into the brush that surrounded me. I was a girl's voice. "You're dillusional, Sakura." stated a boy. "Shut up, Naruto!" countered the girl. "How's about you BOTH shut up, and give us some peace." commented a different boy. Then a man cut in. "Stop squabbling." he said in an calm voice. "Sasuke started it." said one of the boys. "Stop blameing stuff on me!" shouted the other boy. It was followed by the sound of what I thought was fighting. But it wasn't. It was the sound of the brush of the thicket being pushed aside. I stopped for a minute and thought about the consequences.

_Okay. This could either be really good, or really bad. Or neutral. Or semi-good, or semi-bad. Or a little bit good, and a little bit bad. Oh, forget it! Let's just hope I don't get kidnapped again._

"Hey, who's that?" asked the girl, obviously meaning me.

"It's a girl." stated a boy with blonde hair.

"No dip, genius." snapped the girl.

That's when I came back to reality. All of a sudden there was this little voice in my head that said 'oh my god! people! YAY I'M SAVED!'. "Huh?" was all I managed to squeak out, still not ALL the way out of my thoughts. They were all staring at me. "What?" I asked, getting annoyed at thier staring.

"Where are you from?" asked the boy with black hair.

"England." I replied, not knowing if they knew what or where that was. "Where are _you _from?" I managed to say.

"We're from Konaha." said the man. He looked creepy with his left eye covered up like he had it. I wished my brother was here to tell him to get a life and that halloween was over about six months ago.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

_Geez, what's with all the fucking questions?_

"There is no England that I know of." he finished.

"I'm not sure." I said quietly, awnsering his question. "Someone pushed me into a machine, a purple light surrounded me, and then I woke up here." I got up off my butt. "Oh, and my name is Alex. Alexandra Marie Hargreaves." I heard one of them say what a weird name I had.

_Well, if you don't like my name, then deal with it. It's not like I named myself that. Geez, some people are so rude!_

"This is Sakura." The man said, pointing to the girl with pink hair. I smiled sweetly at her.

_Hmmm...I wonder how she got her hair that color..._ I snickered.

He moved his finger over to the boy with the black hair. "That is Sasuke."

_Not bad...needs sugar and everything nice. He's got spice, for sure._

Then he pointed to the blonde haired boy. "This is Naruto."

_Oh, I can sure tell HE'S a winner...not. Hehehehe...I'm so mean..._

Finally he pointed to himself. "And I am Kakashi. I am the the Sensei of these three here, and it's very nice to meet you Alex."

_Yeah, you too, bub. You all look like your dressed up for halloween as ninjas. How interesting._

I looked at Sakura Naruto and Sakura. They were all _staring _at me again.

_And what's your problem? Take a picture. It'll last longer._

"You have weird clothes..."said Sakura out of complete randomness.

_HA! And you look like you came out of a horror movie, missy. Don't even be talking._

I looked down at myself anyway. I was still wearing the frilly dress and girly shoes from before. I sighed. "It's not like I WANTED to wear it." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms.

"Why don't you come with us?" Kakashi offered. "We need to get you some clothes and a place to stay.

"Oh, wouldn't you be a little crowded? It looks like you have alot to deal with already." I said, not wanting to sound desperate or impolite. Kakashi looked up for a seciond. Thinking, I suppose.

"It's alright! He wouldn't mind!" Sakura peeped.

"Yeah! And we'll protect you if something happens, so don't worry!" Naruto cheered. I thought for a moment.

_God, it's SO hot...I wish some wind would blow to cool me off...I HATE this stupid dress!_

I know, it was off topic! As I thought of a big giant HUGE gust of wind, though, my thinking was interrupted by a big giant HUGE gust of wind, just like the one I was thinking of. Don't you think that was a coinkidink? But I sure can tell you it cooled me off. It also knocked me off my feet and my dress nearly came of my arms. I screamed and tried to pull my dress down as I was sitting there, but the wind knocked me over on my bac. At least my dress didn't come ALL the way off and blow away in the wind. The bad thing was is that as I was laying there the dress was ALMOST off, meaning my bra and underwear were showing. YES. I HAVE BOOBS AT TWELVE YEARS OLD. GET OVER IT.

As I quickly sat up I pulled my dress down. Everyone was staring at me. AGAIN.

_Oh, crap. I think they saw something they weren't supposed too..._

Kakashi was staring at me intensly, though.

"What were you thinking about right when that wind hit?" he asked me.

"Uhm...a big gust of wind."

"Right, then. We need to get going." he said in a very shakey voice.

_Geez, what was that all about?_


	3. The Last of the Clan

We walked for quite awhile. We walked along a path the whole way, and except for a couple of bends, it was pretty much straight. I kept glancing at everyone, Kakashi the most, thinking about what happened back there.

_What's that guy's problem? I mean, what did I do to startle him?_

_Or, was he startled at all? Was he just thinking about something?_

_Was it a mistake?_

I shook my head. Why was I asking myself these questions? I have no idea. Well, at that time I didn't. But I know now. But if I tell you, it'll ruin the story! So, don't ask, okay? I have my reasons. ANYWAY, we were walking on the path. Or a path, shall I say. I had no idea which one it was, or where we were, where the path was, or even where we were going for that matter. I just figured I'd be safe with them.

"Where are we headed?" I asked, just wanting the name of a place.

"Well, luckily for you, we just got through with a mission, and are headed home." said Sasuke. I sighed with releif. _Home _sounded nice to hear, even though it wan't MY home. I just wanted to get some sleep, eat, and maybe see my brother. But those first two things would do. It felt like I hadn't slept or ate in months. And I was serious, too. We passed this spot in the path, or road, with a puddle. I looked in it and I had GIANT bags under my eyes. I sighed and slouched down, like I was about to collapse from exausion. Kakashi looked over at me.

"Do you want me to carry you? It's obvious you're not used to traveling on foot like this."

I was SO happy he asked me that. I was so happy I was about to cry. I guess he wasn't so bad after all! I was about to say, or more like scream, yes, but Sasuke stopped me.

"No, I'll carry her. It'll help me gain strength, and I guess I could do at least one good deed."

WOOT! Two people offered!

"Yes, I would REALLY like that!" I said, obviously trying to hide my overjoyed self that I didn't have to walk. I walked over to Sasuke, and he bent down so I could climb on his back.

"Are you sure you can carry me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Hurry and climb on."

I shrugged and gently climbed on. I moved slowly so he could find my legs to grab them. He stood up after I got on, and moved me a little bit to where he had a firm grip on me so I wouldn't fall, and he wouldn't drop me. I saw Sakura scowl at me.

_What's her problem?_

I just forgot about it as I gave a BIG sigh of comfort and put my head on Sasuke's shoulder.

_SLEEP! _I thought happily.

I started to drift off into sleep, thinking how happy I was to get some rest, even though it was just a couple of hours ago I woke up in this place. And it seemed only a couple of seconds later I felt someone put me on something soft. I opened my eyes, and I was in a bed, with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto hovering over me. When they saw I was away, they stepped back.

"You were out the whole time until now. That sums up to a day!" said Naruto, smiling and laughing.

"Yeah. You must have been really tired." Sakura added in, obviously holding a grudge of some kind. That's when I thought of that one movie, _Grudge. _That got me sorta scared...Anyway, I just smiled.

"Well, it was nice that Sasuke and Kakashi offered..." I looked around. "Where IS Kakashi?"

"He went to the hokage's office. He said he'd be back to check on you soon, and we had to stay here and keep an eye on you." awnsered Sasuke.

"Really?" I blurted. I had NO idea whatsoever what that was. Sasuke grabbed a tray from a table behind him and set it on my lap.

"I made this for you...you looked hungry, and I thought you might like it..." he blushed. It had fresh green tea, macaroni and cheese, rice balls, and some steamed rice with chicken over top. My mouth dropped.

"Oh, is something wrong with it? Do you not like it?" he asked politely.

"Are you kidding? **I LOVE THIS STUFF!**" I barely even finished my sentence when I started devouring the food. Everyone stared in disbelief. Aftr about 30 seconds I finished everything, and I licked my lips.

"Mmmmmmm...that was delicious..." I said, about to die from it's goodness. "So, you made it yourself, Sasuke?" He nodded and looked away. "Wow...your such a good chef! It's just as good as my cooking! No, BETTER than my cooking! And that's really saying something!" He looked at me and smiled. To tell you the truth, he looked weird smiling.

"Really? Um, thanks." he shifted his feet uneasily. "You should be getting some more rest. Kakashi said you were to start training with us tomarrow." Sakura and Naruto nodded simultaneously in agreement.

"Alright, then. But first, where am I?" I asked.

"You're at my house." said Sakura.

"Oh, alright, then. I'll see you all tomarrow, then?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, um...good night."

**Meanwhile in the Hokage's office**

"What? Are you positive it's her?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes! I'm positive! And it was most definately only one one thoundths of her power! You should have seen it!" Kakashi informed him.

"No, it's impossible. She was killed in the Great Hawkeye Massacre. And besides, you said this girl was only 12, didn't you? Mitomi was at least 18, tops."

"What about reincarnations, Hakage? Her reincarnation could have been sent through time! That's what she said happened. Some crazy guy built a machine and forced her through time! The good thing is that she hasn't realized the power she posses yet."

"There might be a reason she's here...let me check into the future." The Hokage closed his eyes and mumbled some words, then it was silent. He sat there for a minute or two, when he finally opened his eyes quickly.

"D-dear god...It's horrible!"

"What is it, Hokage? What happened?"

"The world will be in total and complete chaos! Villages destroyed, lifeless bodies lying in the street, the plants covered in blood..."

"What?"

"Kakashi...we need that girl...she is to save our world and everything that depends on it...I want you to train her well. She needs to undersatnd her powers...and better yet, she needs to keep her clan alive. I want you to make sure NOTHING happens to her that would kill her! She is the VERY LAST of her clan." Kakashi looked startled, but bowed. "Yes, Hokage. I understand..."


End file.
